Hinata's Thoughts
by Sanjo-Besanii
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please no harsh comments

I was hiding behind the tree by were Naruto practices his skills. Naruto inspired me not to give in or doubt myself so much. He tossed a few shirigan at a target on a tree. Bulls eye. Bulls eye. Miss. Miss. Bulls eye. I moved forward some so I could see Naruto better. The fall leaves crunched under my feet causing Naruto to turn around. "Oh hi Hinata! How long have you been standing there?"

"I-I um not very long." I could feel my face burning. I hate lying to Naruto it tears me apart.

"Hey Hinata, what were you doing here anyway?"

"I just um w-wanted to know if uh…" I thought and said the first thing that popped into my head. "You would join me for some ramen!" Wait what I was saying! I can't –

"Sure!" Naruto smiled.

"W-what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I said sure! I love ramen!" Of course I already knew Naruto loved ramen but why would he eat ramen with _me_?

"Ok um…" Naruto cut me off.

"Come on let's go!" He took my arm and pulled. I was glad I always carry money with me. I hope I have enough. Glancing down I saw his hand was still holding tightly to my arm. I could tell my face was turning red again.

"N-Naruto" He looked at me with a confused look.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Nothing, it's just well I need to check how much money I have with me and um… to do that I need b-both arms." Naruto stood confused then looked down at her hand.

"Oh sorry!" Naruto dropped my arm and put his hands behind his head. I was shaking a little bit as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my small wad of cash. $10, $15, $25, $31 that should be enough money. Although knowing Naruto that can go quickly when it comes to ramen.

"Well Naruto, I should have enough." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Alright! Let's go!" He grabbed my arm again and it stayed like that until we got to the ramen shop. When we sat down the owner began talking to us.

"So Naruto," He started "Are you on a date with Ms. Hinata?" My face started to turn red once again.

"Well I guess you could call it that. Yeah I guess that's what it is." Naruto said casually. "Hinata, why is your face all red?" Naruto asked.

"It isn't red…" I said shyly "Is it?" Naruto gave me a confused look.

"Yea, it is actually." I'm sure my face turned a more blood red color as he talked. Just then the owner brought Naruto the ramen he usually orders and brought me the same thing.

"Anyway, why are we just sitting here talking? Let's eat!" I said smiling the red finally fading from my face.

"Oh right!" Naruto looked down at his ramen then looked up at me. "Thanks Hinata."

"It's no problem. Really!" I smiled and finished my ramen.

About an hour later

Oh my gosh! I thought how could he eat that much! Now I'm broke. He left me with 1 dollar! Oh well it was worth it I suppose. I decided to just walk around for a bit. After a while I thought I heard Kiba. Then the soft voice of Shino. "Byakugan!" I did a hand sign then looked around for any human chakra. Soon I saw the forms of two people and a small dog. Yep that was defiantly them. I walked forward until I got to the clearing between the trees. "Kiba, Shino?" I heard Kiba's voice as I came out into the clearing.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Kiba smiled then he started to laugh.

"What?" I gave him a confused look as I bent down to pet Akamaru.

"Hinata! It's hilarious! You have to see what Shino made up!" Usually I don't find Shino as a hilarious person. I find him a more serious person. Though this was very funny.

"Fine…" Shino sighed "Last time Kiba." Bugs slid out of Shino's sleeves and fluttered about in a large circle in the air. "Moses powers! Separate!" He moved his arms as if swimming in water. Then the insects moved from the center to make an empty space. The bugs flew back into his outstretched sleeves. He put his arms back down to his sides then looked at Kiba. "Happy?" Kiba smiled.

"Yes" Kiba looked at me. "So wasn't it funny?" I was speechless for a moment. Not knowing if I should define that as funny or creepy. Then I started laughing! "See isn't it funny!" Kiba asked smiling even more.

"No!" I said. Kiba stopped smiling. "It is funny I suppose! It's just so out of character for Shino!" I was laughing to the point that I had light tears in my eyes. I hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. Kiba smiled then put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so!" I blushed a little and Akamaru wagged his tail and barked. We stayed in the clearing and practiced for a while until about 9:00 pm then I headed home. I was scolded some for coming home late but for once that didn't matter to me. Today was all worthwhile. I walked up to my room got into my night clothes and laid back on my bed and thought about all that had happened. I closed my eyes but when I opened my eyes again I didn't recognize any of my surroundings. It was all black.


	2. Chapter 2

I reached for my pouch that had my shirigan and kunai in it but that was gone. My hands and feet were bound together so I couldn't use hand signs. All I could do was wait. It was dark and cold. How could this have happened? Where am I? I waited for what could have been hours.

Who knows how long I sat in the dark. I felt blood on my hands as I tried to tear the rope. The rope were tearing and ripping at my wrists. Finally I saw a light from a door and a human figure. The figure moved toward me slowly.

I felt beads of sweat drip down my forehead as they got closer and closer still. The figure grabbed me by the rope binding my hands and dragged me along behind. Being pulled by the arms hurt severally so I kicked with my feet when I could. My heart beat faster as the person pulled me toward the light. I hoped that I might finally be outside.

Well I was outside. Though outside was fenced in. From what I could tell the bars were filled with chakra so there was no escape. Maybe someone will notice I'm gone and come for me I thought. No! I need to stop relying other people to save me. Perhaps I could move to get the gaga out of my mouth. But not now…

Not when they might see me. I glanced up at the one holding my arms. It was one of the black ops. This didn't make any sense. Aren't the black ops the good guys? Also I think I am in one of those high security prisons. Did I do something wrong? After a while of being dragged by the arms, (which were red at the wrists) the person pulled me to my feet.

I struggled to stay balanced. Then the black op sat on his knees and untied the ropes on my feet so I could walk up a set of stairs. Tossing the rope on the ground they grabbed my arm and led me up the stairs. I don't _think_ I did anything wrong. And I know I didn't do anything bad enough to get sent to a high security prison. The only thing that was going through my head as he or she led me into a room that seemed even darker than the last one, my thoughts were I was going to die unless I did something. Fast.

When the person threw me into the room they spoke.

"Someone will come to see you later." The voice was deep. They left and I went to work on my escape plan. I I moved my head back then forward I repeated this until the cloth around my head and mouth fell around my neck. Using my teeth I untied the knot in the rope binding my hands. If my wrists weren't already bloody and raw from the rope I would go and try to find my pouch.

Right now I just need to focus on figuring out where I am and how far away it is from the village. I walked unbalanced to the door. Probably from my raw hands and feet and the fact I was just realizing how hungry I was. Then finally my hot blood stained hand touched the cool door. I reached for the handle. I assumed it was going to be locked. Turning it all the way I peeked through the crack in the door. No one was there.

I took the opportunity and ran! I was almost at the end of the hall my heart beating wildly when I heard my name. Then a familiar voice. I turned to see black ops with Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sakura. All of them had their hands tied tightly behind their backs. Naruto was the one who said my name. I was about to speak up when I felt someone grab my arms and before I knew it my hands were bound again.


End file.
